


Love is Strong

by xigbarlove



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Happy Ending, Lea and Isa fight, M/M, They have issues but they're so soft, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xigbarlove/pseuds/xigbarlove
Summary: Isa comes home from a bad day at work.





	Love is Strong

It's late in the afternoon and Lea hears the front door of their home open. Isa was just getting home from work. 

Lea himself was off today. Most days he worked a small job at an ice cream stand in town. Isa on the other hand was a waiter at the Bistro. Scrooge offered him the job shortly after the couple settled into Twilight Town as their new home. Lea loved his job, of course, he sells his favorite sea-salt ice cream to children that pass by. Isa however almost always came home with horror stories about customers, which Lea was expecting to get an earful of when he heard the man walk through the door. 

"Hey, Isa." Lea called out from the couch. He was scrolling through his gummiphone with the TV on for background noise.  
"So you've been home all day." Isa said as he hung up his coat. He sounded rather ticked off today.  
"Well yeah, I told you I was off this morning." Lea turned around to face Isa. "Just been hanging out and enjoying the quiet I guess. Roxas and Xion have been out with their fri-"  
Lea couldn't finish before Isa interrupted.

"Didn't have time to clean the house?" Lea looked around him. Their living room certainly wasn't tidy. There were assorted shoes and clothing spread around the floor of the room and there was a growing number of empty glasses and bowls on the table beside where Lea was sat on the couch. Lea smirked and let out a hesitant laugh.  
"Guess I didn't really notice."  
Isa glared at Lea. His smirk went away.  
"Do you ever do anything around here? I'm always the one having to clean up your mess." The blue haired man picked up a pair of jeans off of the floor in front of him.  
"Sorry Isa. Just wanted to relax today, you know?"

Isa snapped at Lea. "You relax every day. Will you ever act like an adult for once?"  
"Hey, don't act like I never do anything around here. I do your laundry every week and I never get a thank you."  
"That's the least you could do when I'm the one cooking, cleaning and shopping for groceries."  
Lea rolled his eyes and looked away. "Here we go again.." he said with a sigh.  
"You never take anything seriously and I'm sick of it. Sometimes I wonder if staying here was the right choice." Isa's voice was getting louder.  
"Well, geez. I thought we were boyfriends and like in love with each other or something." Lea grabbed the TV remote and started switching through the channels. "You're free to leave any time."  
Isa was visibly angry at this point but Lea didn't notice.  
"Listen to me, Lea."

"Fuck you."  
Those were the two words to set Isa off. He grabbed the remote out of Lea's hand and pressed the power button to shut the TV off.  
Lea was angry now as well.  
"What the fuck is your problem, Isa? You just come home and instantly start yelling. I thought we both agreed to talk about our feelings now instead of fighting."  
"I was not yelling, at first."  
"Way to miss the point."  
Isa continued to glare at Lea. His fists were clenched at his side.  
"You should go to your room." Isa said as he turned around and started to walk towards the kitchen.  
Lea snickered. "Barking orders at me now, again? Welcome back Saix!"

Isa turned around to face Lea again and clenched his fists harder. He was shaking with rage.  
"Do not call me that! Don't ever say that to me again, you hear me?" he screamed.  
Lea had never heard Isa yell like that since they became humans again.  
Isa was breathing heavily through his nose and his face was red. He could feel tears coming on and quickly stormed up the stairs to their bedroom. Lea heard the door slam. He stood there for a minute motionless, unsure of what to do. But surely in typical Lea fashion, he started to cry. Whenever the two had their fights he would cry and eventually Isa would comfort him and they'd talk through it. But Lea had never said anything this hurtful towards Isa during those times.

About twenty minutes had passed and Lea was able to compose himself now. He looked up the stairs and thought about checking on Isa. _"What does this guy need an apology for.."_ he thought to himself for a second. _"He was the one who started it!"_ But Lea knew that they both had things to apologise for. It's been almost a year since Isa's recompletion and sometimes it's still a struggle for him to adjust to all his new emotions. It's been rather easy to get him irritated. Calling him Saix or mentioning the Organization is a particularly sensitive point. Those wounds are still fresh.

Lea knocked on the door. There was no answer.  
"Isa.. please let me in."  
"Come in." eventually said a very soft voice. It sounded like he had been sobbing as well.  
Isa was sitting on the edge of the bed facing the window. Lea walked in and sat next to him. He looked at Isa's face. His eyes were red and his cheeks were stained with tears.  
"Here." Lea grabbed a tissue from the box that was in between them and wiped the wetness off his face.  
"Thank you." Isa's voice cracked a little bit.  
"Look, Isa.." Lea started his apology but was cut off by the other man.  
"Stop it. I'm the one who should be giving the apology." Isa sniffed.  
"No, Isa. Babe. I said things I shouldn't have. We both did, I guess." Lea rubbed the back of his head.  
Isa was quiet.  
"I shouldn't have called you that name. I'm sorry." he went on.  
"It's alright, Lea. I'm sorry for being so nasty. You know I can lose my temper so easily. It's one thing that hasn't changed about me since I've come back."  
"Another rough day at work I assume?" Lea put his arm around Isa and rested his head against his shoulder.  
"As usual. You wouldn't believe how ridiculous some people are."  
Lea put a soft kiss on Isa's neck and then flopped down on their bed. Isa joined him and rested his head on Lea's chest. He felt fingers brush through his long hair. 

"Tell me all about it, Isa."

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in the mood to write something a bit angsty. I love these two so much and I hope you enjoy !!


End file.
